


A Robosexual Experience

by wryandwatchful



Category: Futurama
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Bender Is Bender, Cigars, Electricity, Frender, Fry/Bender, Futurama - Freeform, M/M, Robosexual, Robot/Human Relationships, fender - Freeform, fry is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That's my private area, scumbag!” Bender tried to keep his tone steady and casual, but the way the human’s frantic breaths were warming his interior metal made it difficult.... to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Robosexual Experience

Fry burst through the automatic door into the hangar and ran over to where Bender stood leaning against the Planet Express. The human came to a sneaker-squeaking halt in front of him and quickly pulled open the front panel of the robot's body, hastily shoving a foot inside.

“Hey! What gives?!” Bender dropped his cigar and grabbed Fry’s ankle, pulling it out and using it as leverage to push the human away.

“No time to explain!” Fry huffed and hastily wedged his whole body inside the robot, sending a tingling thrum of electricity through Bender’s circuits as a hard jab of the human's elbow knocked open his wiring casing as he wriggled around and tried to get comfortable. The robot flinched and let out a choked growl. Whether it was a sound of discomfort, or anger (or something ELSE. Something WORSE. ) he couldn't tell. “Fry! Get outta there!” he banged the panel with his fist. “That's my private area, scumbag!” He tried to keep his tone steady and casual, but the way the human’s frantic breaths were warming his interior metal made it difficult to say the least. “Come on, Fry...I-I ain't playin’!”

The whooshing sound of the hangar doors echoed once again as another person entered the room. 

Well, that is, if you considered Zoidberg a person. (Which no one did.)

“Fry? Are you in here?” A burbling voice filled the room as the alien crustacean shuffled his way around, waving a thick, metal tube that seemed to be dripping a strange, purple liquid onto the floor. “Friend! Come back! It is time for your bi-weekly, humiliating checkup!”

“Oh crap.” The robot tried to pry open his door, but Fry only held on tighter to the other side.

“Shhh!” The redhead hissed and the sound vibrated in Bender’s chest, causing him to let out a confused groan. What the hell was the human thinking, climbing inside him? Sure, at any given time Bender could be carrying any number of various objects inside his body, not humans! Putting a human in there... it just felt dirty. Those stupid meatbag hands smudging his metal, his fingers brushing haphazardly against his exposed wires.

Before Bender could run away, Zoidberg waddled around the bow of the ship and began clicking his free claw happily at the sight of the robot. “Ah! Hello, my metal friend!” The walking malpractice suit approached him. “Have you seen Fry? He is late for his probing!” 

Bender glanced at the contraption in Zoidberg’s claw and considered his options aloud. “Well on one hand, I could tell you, and then I'd get to see him humiliated, which is always funny.” He stroked his chin in mock consideration. “Or I could tell you to bite my shiny metal ass.” 

As Bender stood there, he could feel Fry’s hushed voice bounce around inside his chest. “Shiny metal ass. Pick shiny metal ass, please.” Why did it feel like the human was breathing right on his wires? Didn't he know that moisture and electricity don’t m-  
But before he could even complete the thought, a powerful shock sped through his entire frame, causing him to shudder in a way that felt incredibly sexual. He stifled a loud groan by pretending to cough (an unnecessary action, as robots don't have any actual lungs to speak of.) and fought to keep his voice box steady as he quickly made his decision. He looked at Zoidberg and narrowed his eyes. “I think I'll go with bite my shiny metal ass!” He felt a sigh of relief blow on his wires, followed by another tingling sensation. “Go on! Get outta here, ya crab cake!”

Zoidberg’s question regarding the robot’s strange behaviour jumped to the back of his throat and he dropped the tube, spraying goo on his lab coat. He began to shout his classic panicked sounds, “WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP!” and clicked his claws as he skittered away and out of the hangar. 

As soon as he heard the doors whoosh closed, Bender yanked his chest panel open and leaned over, dumping Fry out onto the floor in a useless heap. 

“Ouch! Hey, that hurt.” The human rubbed the back of his head, groaning in pain. Bender quickly spun on his foot cups and walked over to where his cigar had rolled away, trying to ignore the way the human's groans sounded. He snatched the extinguished cigar off the ground and lit it again with a flame from his thumb, taking a deep and calming drag. He heard the rustling of fabric as Fry got back on his feet. “Sorry about that, Bender,” the redhead apologized, dusting himself off. “Well, thanks for your help anyway. I'll see you later.” He turned to leave, putting his hands into his pockets. 

“Hey, Fry?” 

The redhead turned around. “Yeah?”

Bender approached him. He took another drag of his cigar and blew a cloud of smoke in Fry’s face, grinning as the human began to cough and wave a hand at the smoke. “If you do that again…..let's just say that that thing,” Bender pointed to the tube lying on the ground, “Is a lot smaller than what I'll be using.” 

Fry caught a lungful of smoke (at least that's what he'd claim when he later ran into Amy in the hall) and sputtered loudly, face flushing red at the robot's words. The human floundered for a moment before nodding dumbly and then proceeded to stumble his way out of the room, trying to make sense of what'd just happened, and why he’d had to adjust himself in his blue jeans when he got out into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of ALL the stories I could've written, I wrote a fic where a human accidentally fondles a robot.   
> Oh where did I go wrong?


End file.
